The Planetokio Movie
The Planetokio Movie (or simply Planetokio) is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Glass Ball Productions. Based on the video game series of the same name, it is the second film in the Geo G. Cinematic Universe. It is directed by Audel LaRoque, written by LaRoque, Don Rhymer, and J. Stewart Burns, animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, and features the voices of Debi Derryberry, Isla Fisher, George Takei, Maurice LaMarche, and Corey Burton, who returned to reprise their respective roles from the series. It is Glass Ball Productions' first film to be based on a video game since Niz Chicoloco (2004). The film premiered in Tokyo, Japan on May 9, 2015, and was released by 20th Century Fox on May 15, 2015, received mixed reviews from critics and grossed over $217 million. A sequel, titled The Planetokio Movie 2, is scheduled to be released on September 1, 2017. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Debi Derryberry as Iken J. Yanguburu, a blue-haired meal delivery boy who works in a Japanese ramen restaurant. *Isla Fisher as Naomi Canbell, Iken's girlfriend and Dr. Cambert's daughter. *George Takei as Dr. Hokin, a scientist that lives in the bottom of the ramen restaurant and the inventory of the energy ball gun. *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Canbell, Naomi's father. *Corey Burton as Boro, Iken's robot assistant. *Tom Kane as Mr. Leakage, a brain ramen addiction. *Carlos Alazraqui as **Lai Lai, the owner of the ramen restaurant. **Mr. Bye-Bye, Lai Lai's twin counterpart. **Noboru, a kindly convenience store clerk who gives Iken some new products. *Rob Paulsen as Akiba, the police chief. *Phil LaMarr as Stamp Robot. More coming soon! Production Development The first attempt at a Planetokio film was in development in 2001, to be produced by Geo G. at Glass Ball Productions. However, the film did not materialize since they could not find a script they liked. In 2006, in an interview with The New York Times, Geo announced that he may start working on a Planetokio feature film, although "nothing's official." After the release of Planetokio Rules! on Fox, Geo stated that a Planetokio film was not being planned. "Well, we don't have any plans for a Planetokio movie," Geo said. "It's too early to say. Everyone's talking about it, but if we had a lot of ideas, this would be great." In an interview in 2010, Planetokio creator Osamu Sato said that he believed Geo was working on a film. In August 2010, Geo denied rumors that a Planetokio film was in production with a 2012 release date, saying, "nothing is official." A 3D computer-animated feature film based on the Planetokio series was officially announced by Glass Ball Productions on November 26, 2011. Audel LaRoque will write and direct, with Geo, Michael Wildshill and Catherine Winder producing. Don Rhymer, the writer of Surf's Up and Rio, joined the project after Geo and LaRoque wrote a film treatment based on a discussion among themselves, Steve Samono, and Terry Ward. 20th Century Fox will handle distribution rights. According to LaRoque, "One of the biggest questions we've gotten in the last few years is 'Are you going to make a Planetokio movie?' As in matter of fact, yes, we are! When Geo, Steve, and Terry and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. I was so excited about this, I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself." In June 2012, LaRoque confirmed that he planned to make the characters redesigned. On August 23, 2012, it was announced that J. Stewart Burns had been hired to write the draft for the film. However, Don Rhymer died on November 28, 2012 during the writing phase of the film, from head and neck cancer. On May 12, 2013, LaRoque revealed an "animation test" footage, about which he said, "It's just an 'early trailer' for the movie to show the test audiences about their thoughts about it, but it wasn't too early to reveal the whole thing." On September 13, 2013, it was confirmed that a form of the script of the film was completed. Casting The regular cast members—Debi Derryberry, Isla Fisher (replacing Lauren Tom), George Takei, Maurice LaMarche, and Corey Burton—returned to reprise their roles as Iken, Naomi, Dr. Hokin, Dr. Canbell, and Boro from the Planetokio series. Animation The animation for the film was provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Craig Kellman returned to work on the film, when he previously worked on [[Planetokio (TV series)|the Planetokio television series]] that aired on UPN from 2002 to 2003 as an art director and lead character designer. Music Soundtrack Coming soon! Release The film was initially scheduled to be released on July 25, 2014, but it was later moved up to a May 15, 2015 release date. Premieres took place in Tokyo, Japan on April 22. The film is accompanied by a short film entitled Business or Work?, featuring the characters from Geo TV. Marketing On July 19, 2014, Fox released a clip from the film with the first released footage of Dr. Canbell to encourage attendance at the panel, at the San Diego Comic-Con International. At the panel they premiered a four-minute trailer, which was not publicly released but eventually leaked on the internet. The first teaser trailer was released on November 19, 2014, and theatrically with Geo LTD. Animation's Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. A second teaser trailer was released on March 25, 2015 (and theatrically with DreamWorks Animation's Home). A free mobile action video game inspired by the Planetokio franchise, titled Planetokio: Sushi Run, was released on April 25, 2015. The game, developed by Gameloft, was adapted for iPhone, iPad and Android devices. 20th Century Fox and Glass Ball Productions partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Home media The Planetokio Movie was released on digital HD on August 28, 2015, and on Blu-ray and DVD on September 2, 2015, from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. In addition to the short film Business or Work?, which was released theatrically with the feature film, the releases also include two short films: Bot Fight and Monkey See, Monkey Sued. In the United Kingdom, The Planetokio Movie went to number one on the Official Video Chart in its first week of sale. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequel Category:Movies Category:Glass Ball Productions Category:20th Century Fox Category:21st Century Fox Category:Geo G. Cinematic Universe Category:Planetokio